User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Norman Bates vs. Jack Torrance
Norman Bates: The deranged killer from Psycho who takes on the guise of his slain mother to perpetrate his grisly crimes! Jack Torrance: The once loving father and author turned crazed killer from The Shining who goes mad when he intrudes on an ancient Indian burial ground! WHO IS DEADLIEST? NORMAN BATES: JACK TORRANCE: Well guys, this is the one I've been stoked for! I hope that this battle isn't as one-sided as my other battle have been! I really hope you guys get in the debating spirit with one anohher! Let's make this battle the best and most debated one yet! And I will try to write a battle that can rival one of MrPacheco101's! Battle: The door opens at the Bates Motel and a chill sweeps the room. Jack Torrance stands there, grinning sadistically, clutching his fire axe and croquet mallet tightly. He walks up to the front desk, lifts his croquet mallet, and smashes the service bell with it. A young man, Norman Bates, walks up slow. “You’ll wake up Mother,” he says. “Just get me a room!” Torrance says. “Mother doesn’t like weapons,” Bates says, looking at the mallet and axe. “You wouldn’t want to make Mother upset, would you?” Jack growls and does nothing. Norman leads him down a hall to his room – Room 403. “Here’s your room.” Norman says in the same nondescript tone of voice. “Good day.” He walks down the hall and Torrance calls after him “Bring me my dinner at six!” Norman turns. “I will,” he says quietly. “But it may be… late. My mother uh… what is the phrase… isn’t quite herself today.” Time passes uneventfully up until six o’clock. Norman Bates walks into his mother’s room, and sees her dead body sitting in the chair. “Hello, Mother!” he says. “It’s Mr. Torrance’s dinner time! What do you think he’d like? ……. Yes, I think he’d like that very much as well!” He cheerfully pats the corpse’s head and walks out to his room. Jack Torrance is mumbling to himself and growling when there is a knock on his door. “Dinner!” comes a high female voice. “Leave it outside and I can get it!” “I said, DINNER!” repeats a deeper male voice. Jack Torrance stands up as Norman Bates bursts in the room, wearing a wig and a woman’s dress. “You just made Mother very unhappy!” he shouts. “That’s not a good thing!” He jumps at the surprised Torrance and tackles him to the floor. Pulling out a knife, Bates tries to stab Torrance but the bigger man grabs his wrist and throws Bates off of him. He stands up with his mallet and swipes at Norman Bates but misses. Torrance hits Bates on his forearm and the knife goes spinning from his hand. Torrance advances and smashes the mallet inches from “Mrs. Bates’” forehead. Norman punches Jack in his face and scrambles back to pick up his knife before he sprints into the closet and locks the door. Jack Torrance picks up his fire axe and easily smashes through it, shouting “Here’s Johnny!” The axe is embedded in the closet doors, though, and Norman Bates takes out one of his needles and plunges it into Torrance’s hands. It goes right through the hand but Jack Torrance shrugs it off like it was only a bug bite and he dislodges the axe before he swipes again at the trapped Norman Bates. Norman ducks and slashes at Torrance’s ankles. Torrance kicks Bates over, giving him a black eye, and with the croquet mallet breaks his nose. Norman Bates clutches at his face and grabs his knife, fire in his eyes. Jack Torrance wrenches the axe out of the closet wall and raises it high in the air for one powerful overhead stroke when Norman Bates whips out his needles. He dives in close to Jack and plunges one needle into his neck and the other into one of his eyes. Bleeding, Jack stumbles back onto the bed and Norman grabs his butcher’s knife and begins to viciously stab Jack Torrance. The blade goes in and out of flesh, blood seeping from countless wounds, until Bates finally stands up, back to his senses. Ignoring the fact that his nose is broken and that he is wearing a woman’s dress, Norman puts his hand to his mouth, shocked at the murder that he knows not who perpetrated. “What will Mother think?” he asks. He bends over and drags the body under the bed. Walking into the hallway, he grabs a bag and brings it back into the room before he puts the dead Jack Torrance into it. “No, no, no,” Norman says, shaking his head. “Mother will not be pleased.” He drags the body outside and takes it to the nearby swamp so he can dump the bag there, along with the countless other victims who have fallen to his blade. Expert's Opinion: The experts said that the reason why Bates was victorious over Torrance was due to the fact that Bates was intelligently insane, so he could read his opponent's actions, whereas Torrance was just a dumb train engine who only focused on killing and nothing else, and that eventually led to his downfall.﻿ Category:Blog posts